Driven by Circumstance
by BrokenArrow411
Summary: Taken from their homes to a world they never thought possible, two teens must fight for lives. Both bear scars from their captors. Now trapped in circumstances beyond their control, can they become what the galaxy needs them to be? Semi-SI
1. Foreword: Reminiscence

**If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**Hello, everyone, just wanted to add a few details about this story before I begin. This is a colab between Storylover213 and myself. It is a semi-SI, as in the characters themselves are made up, but they are intended to reflect both myself and him. SI's certainly seem to by all over the place for Mass Effect nowadays, but I hope this puts a new 'spin' on things. So here we go...**

**0000000000000000**

_**Driven by Circumstance**_

_**1**__**st**__** Edition Transcript**_

_**Foreword**_

_**February 4, 2313**_

Fate is an odd creature. It touches all of us. Each of us have a part to play. Some become great leaders of nations, others experts in medical science, others stretch the boundaries of our understanding, but few…very few are chosen to accomplish what others would consider impossible.

Some might call them heroes. Others may say leaders. These individuals rise above us all. They stand larger than life, inspiring all who stand around them. They are the first and last line of defense against the consuming darkness that watches hungrily from above.

I had the honor of meeting and fighting alongside many such individuals. At one time I thought them to be but pixels on a screen, characters belonging in the realm of childish dreams and foolish hopes. Perhaps it is still true. Perhaps these passing years have been all but a great dream. Maybe I shall wake on my dying day to find myself back in my own bed, with the nineteen-year-old body that I used to possess. I remember the six foot, 150 pound frame so vividly. I remember the emerald eyes and silver hair and face sparkling with unspoiled youth. It seems a betrayal, though, to think of that now. After everything we've done, after everything we've lost…it cannot have been a dream. I watched bullets ruthlessly rip apart men on the battlefield. I have heard the cries of the wounded as they beg for help. I have seen innocents slaughtered and changed till nothing remained of their former selves. It can't have been a dream, I lost too much, changed too much, for it all to be a dream.

The ones I fought beside, the friends and comrades I came to trust with my life, could not have been a figment of my imagination. A bond connected us in a way none could understand. A bond that only soldiers…brothers on the battlefield could forge. They all fought for their own reasons. Not one was similar to another, a few were even openly hostile to one another. Yet, when called, these individuals…these heroes, stood against the greatest force this galaxy had known. They created a team more deadly than any other before them. Several of them have since fallen to eternal rest, some in peace, some in war…and now I do this in honor of their memory.

Above them all stood the one who led them all. The Commander who only had to speak and they would follow, even unto hell itself. The Leader who faced death on many an occasion, only to spit in its face as it passed by. The Soldier who stood tall and proud even when the world seemed arrayed against us all.

Time may pass. Memories may fade. Scars may heal. The world may forget what they…we…have said, but it can never forget what we've done. The blood of those fallen has sealed that memory beyond all reproach. I hope, that through this, we might be remembered for who we truly were…not as unapproachable heroes mounted on a pedestal of courage and steel, but as men and women who stood because the world depended on them. Duty held us to our guns. The hopes and fears of billions of hearts carried us forward even in the darkest of nights.

Our story…my story…begins differently than one might expect. In another time…another life I lived in New York, born to a Russian father and American mother. Zander was my name, Zander Makarov, though friends called me Zane. The bustling streets and throngs of people remain a fond memory of the past…of what could have been.

Perhaps it was just chance that I was taken by the Geth in their attempts to reach my world. Experiment 614238-7194 they called me. Hell, they didn't even ask me my name, they only tossed me in a cell with what I thought would be my death. Afraid…alone, they left me. They changed me into what I am today.

I may not like what they did to me…and to **him**, but they did give me the tools so that, when the time came, I could stand when so many others fell…

The perfect soldier…that's what they wanted. Devoid of emotion and subservient to their will. As a good friend of mine once said, "They can take your body, they can take your family, they can take your freedom, but they can never take your heart."…they never succeeded in their endeavor. I made sure of it, and now here I am, my final days rapidly approaching. A mind full of memory…

…and hope for the future.

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	2. Taken

**If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to say that if anyone has any tips for writing in first person, they'd be greatly appreciated since this is my first real project writing this way. Thanks.**

**00000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: Taken**

_I remember the day all of this started. I was just a teen at the time, without a care for the world at large. Barely graduated from high school, just starting college, I thought I had it all planned out._

_It's funny how you can take things for granted…family, friends, a place to truly call home…and then how much you miss them once they're lost. I shall always bare that burden…the burden of remembering what can never be regained._

_It was late evening when I found myself walking home after running a few last minute errands. It was around ten. It was dark and no one walked on the streets around me as I made my way back to my apartment. Unfortunately for me, my route took me through a more secluded part of town with a small forested area on one side of the road. I didn't think much about it at the time, considering I had never heard of anything bad occurring in the area. The only sound I heard as I walked along were the crickets chirping away._

_As I got almost half way through that section I heard a rustle come from the trees to my right. I only spared the sound a fleeting glance before passing it by. It wouldn't have mattered if I had looked closer regardless. My fate was sealed the moment I started on that dark road._

_My new life began the instant a cloaked Geth Hunter crept up behind me and knocked me out with a single blow to the back of the head…_

00000000000000000

Blobs of disjointed pieces of white and gray, distorted sounds of footsteps met my senses as I started to come to. Mind numbing pain seared through my head.

_What in the world happened? _ I ask myself. _I'm on the street one second, then what? I remember hitting something…or something hitting me… _It clicks. Something hit me from behind. I try to focus on my surroundings and feel that two people are dragging my body along. I try to speak, to ask who they are and what's going on. All I manage is a weak croak.

An irritating static sounding noise replies to me from my right. A whir of a door opening comes next. I am finally able to focus enough to see some sort of medical table in front of me. The static stops and my body is dumped onto the table and strapped down while I can barely manage a twitch of resistance. The door whirs again as the two who held me leave. I stare upwards, catching a glimpse of some kind of surgical equipment before several bright lights turn on, blinding me once again. I hear the machinery around me begin to come alive and can barely see it lowering towards me, everything from surgical knives to syringes to drills attached.

_What the heck is going on?_ I want to scream. I can't. I only stare up in silent horror as the surgical arms become level with my body. For a moment, they stay still, until one syringe arms starts creeping towards me. _Oh God! Oh God! Get me out of this thing! _I try to wiggle away from the needle's tip. My efforts are futile. The needle reaches the skin of my right arm and, without any gentle effort, jabs into my body, injecting its clear contents.

I feel a gentle wave of heat travel up my arm and throughout my body. It feels pleasant at first. The feeling doesn't last. What feels like liquid fire running through my veins consumes me. I finally found my voice and scream in agony. The other machines begin to move again, some injecting, some cutting, some doing…something else.

I pass out…

000000000000000

A cold metal floor is the next site to greet my eyes. My body screams in protest as I try to sit up. I drag myself over to the back wall of the prison cell I find myself in, breathing a small sigh of relief as the pain slightly lessens. The cell didn't have much, just a cot, some kind of white metal machine thing in the left corner, and a basic toilet/sink combo...not even a change of clothes.

_This is just great_, I growl, _stuck in a cell in this place. _I sigh, _What in the world is going on here? _I ask as I glance at my arm, finding injection marks and surgical incisions laced across their entirety. I pull up my shirt. _What the hell? _I scream. A massive incision ran through my chest, from the top of my sternum all the way to my belly button. _What have they been doing to me? _I wonder as I absentmindedly trace the scar with my fingers. "Well, whatever this place is I've got to find a way out of here.", I mumble to myself as I gingerly rise to my feet.

"We do not recommend that course of action." My eyes dart around, trying to find the source of the mechanical voice but there's nothing, no people, no intercom, no communicator, nothing that could point to the voice's source.

"Where are you?", I ask, my voice coming out weaker than I intended. _They must've done more of a number on me than I thought._

"We are approximately 3.627 feet to the left of your position." My eyes snap left…but the only thing there is that boxy machine.

"Who are you?", I ask the voice. A click of moving machinery answers me. The 'box' unfurls outwards and upwards, uncurling until it stood roughly six feet tall. White paint covered most of what appeared to be an…android of some kind? _But androids aren't sophisticated enough to do this yet! _I reason as I examine the machine's body, then it hits me…I've seen this form before…the sloping head, the two-toed feet, the three-fingered hands, the…flashlight eye.

_A Geth? It's a Geth? What twisted little show are they running here? _I think shocked, while I stare blankly at the…_Geth_, that's standing just a few feet away. Suddenly, I start to laugh. I laugh at the 'Geth' that stands in front of me. The thing tilts its head 'quizzically' at me. My laughter turns into a roar as I collapse to the floor, the mirth consuming me. Seconds pass, minutes maybe, but what does it matter? _All this is is some weird dream, _I chuckle, _right now I'm probably back at home sleeping in my own bed. Wow I must be stressed! A Geth! Ha!_

"We cannot come to a consensus; what has caused such action?", comes the same computerized voice. My laughter intensifies for a moment before I bring it under control, propping myself back up against the wall and wiping away a few mirthful tears.

_What the heck? Why not amuse myself a little. _I resolve as I turn my head towards my 'cellmate'. "Hi, I'm Zander Makarov, friends call me Zane," I give a small wave, "Who might you be?" I close my eyes, waiting for the answer that I know will be something along the lines of "Geth" or "No data available"…man I'm terrible.

"Accessing memory library….searching for data files relevant to this platform….", the Geth answers.

_What? _I ask, confused that the Geth would even try to access a database to answer my question. I stare over at the machine, only to see it twist its head curiously as it spoke again.

"Error, original file deleted, searching pertinent files…", it looks up at me, "File found, this platform has been given the designation 'Legate'. It is a pleasure to meet you, Makarov-Zander.", the Geth says all in the same breathless tone. I actually stay silent for a moment, shocked that this Geth even has a name. I mean, my subconscious knows that Geth aren't given names, right? I gulp nervously as I speak again.

"Where exactly are we?", I brace for the answer, being serious or just playing along with the dream I don't know.

"We are currently onboard Research and Monitoring Station #645931-5524, orbiting above the hydrogen-helium gas giant Ammut in the Ma-at system of the Far Rim region.", 'Legate' answers.

_You've got to be kidding me._ I stumble towards Legate to try and touch it…to see if it feels real. Even though I use the wall as best I can, I still manage to fall right when I get close to it. I don't hit the ground though. I instead find myself dangling a few inches above the ground with Legate holding me up.

"Is Makarov-Zander well?", it asks as I stay there silent. I can feel its arms...they're cold and metal and they feel so _real…_ For a moment, the logical part of my mind took flight while the part that remembers the Geth, and what they're known for, kicks in.

With an energy I didn't know I had I jerk out of Legate's grasp, kicking its chest and sending it into the wall behind it. _Wow, I must be stronger than I thought._ I muse as I scramble backwards, seeking to be as far away from the Geth as possible.

Legate pushes itself back up and holds its hands out trying to…_calm me?_ Since when do Geth display organic, let alone human, mannerisms? "Makarov-Zander, have we done something wrong? We only wished to assist."

"What's going on here?", I retort. Legate seems to 'think' for a moment

"No data available.", comes its reply. A small smirk grows before being crushed by the weight of current events.

"What do you mean 'no data available'? Why can't you tell me what your Geth buddies are doing?", I ask.

"We are incapable of connecting to the Collective. This platform has been isolated from all hardware and databases except for the one open to us. Our database contains no information as to the objectives of this installation…we are alone…", Legate's head flaps waved in agitation? sadness? It was hard to tell, considering I was dealing with a machine that wasn't supposed to be able to speak, let alone express emotion. My travel agent was a little sketchy on those details.

"How many are there of you?", I ask, thinking I might be dealing with something like Legion and finally starting to get more comfortable with the six-foot, plain white with silver trim, possibly homicidal AI.

"There are currently one-hundred and forty six runtimes contained within this platform."

_That doesn't sound right. Legion contained over a thousand runtimes. How does this Geth have Legion's intelligence without all the extra runtimes? _I wonder as I ask my next question. "How are there so few of you in there? Wouldn't it take many, many more of you combined to even speak to me?"

"That is correct. However, there is a much larger runtime inhabiting this platform. This runtime fills approximately eighty seven percent of this platform's operational capacity and also controls most of this platform's systems. Its origins are unknown but it possesses the individual knowledge and intelligence we lack. We merely use the information and abilities that it provides…", Legate paused for a moment, wringing its hands as if displaying…_nervousness?_ "Upon closer inspection the runtime appears to have been…broken…" I interrupt, curious.

"Broken?"

"The runtime appears fragmented. Its functions are impaired and its memory files show signs of rewriting and deletion. We were installed in this platform to maintain the runtime's stability. We are ninety-seven percent certain of Heretic and Old Machine involvement in the damaging of the runtime. This runtime also appears to hold great interest to the Heretics. The reason for this is unknown."

"Any idea why'd they have me here?"

"No data available."

I sigh. "Worth a try. What's the date?", I ask, really not wanting to hear the answer.

"By human standard the date is February 4, 2184.", came the monotone reply. I take a deep breath.

_So that means that I'm here before ME2 starts and Shepard's dead…great. What in the world am I supposed to do? _I look back up at Legate, "Do you have any ideas to escape? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not sit here waiting to die."

"We currently have no viable plans of escape. The entrance to this cell is covered by a kinetic barrier," I examine 'missing' wall to my right only to see the slight blue color shimmering along the edges, "and the door to this cell block is guarded by multiple platforms and sentry turrets. Escape is not recommended."

_There has got to be a way out of here. _I start to look around the room, searching for something…anything that I could use to possibly help an escape. Nothing appeared of obvious help. _I guess I'm stuck here for a while._ I sigh in acceptance. The ring of an opening door and clicking of marching feet reaches my ears. Legate notices the sound as well. I push my way shakily to my feet and face the opening. I find a quartet of Geth standing outside, only two of them are armed with Pulse Rifles. One of them deactivates the barrier while the two unarmed ones come in and grab me. The second armed Geth keeps its weapon trained on Legate as I'm dragged out of the cell.

"We wish you well, Makarov-Zander.", Legate says as the Geth drag me out of the cell and reactivate the barrier. The sentiment helped calm my nerves some, causing a small smile to grow because of Legate's rather mechanical attempt at empathy.

_He certainly is odd._ I nervously chuckle before looking up at the Geth around me. "So…anyone going to tell me what's going on?", silence answers my question as the Geth slowly drag me back to the room of painful horrors…

0000000000000000

So a routine emerged. The Geth would appear in early morning and take me back to the same surgical room. They would then strap me to the table, sometimes injecting some painkillers, sometimes…not. Anyway, they would come back after the machines were finished, by which time I was usually unconscious, and drag me back to my cell, where Legate would watch over me until I awoke to painful limbs and throbbing muscles. Occasionally they would give me a day off, but sadly that always meant that the next day would be especially agonizing.

I still couldn't figure out exactly what they were doing to me. I noticed they added an implant of some kind in the back of my skull. My eyesight had been altered in some way, as my vision appeared more detailed and better in darkness. My hearing seemed to improve and my muscles grew slightly bigger. Other than those changes, however, nothing else obvious changed.

The Geth also took Legate with them occasionally. Apparently they took him to continue trying to recover some of the memory of the large broken runtime inside him. Legate told me they haven't found anything yet, although it or well…he is still concerned over the program's fate, considering he uses it almost constantly for basic functioning. They did more than just dig for data, however. One day they took Legate and when they brought him back…I thought it was another Geth. It took a few minutes for him to assure me that he was himself and even after that it took a few days for me to 'warm up' to him again. I'm sure no one could blame me for thinking that, considering that when he came in, with a navy blue body and silver tubing and trim, he was decked out like he was going to war. Additional armor plating covered his body and limbs. A tube looking heat sensor and targeting assist module had been attached to the side of his head. A small backpack like device lay on his back, containing an electronic warfare suite and an inactive cloaking generator.

It was obvious that they were preparing us for something combat related, but the answers to the _why_ and _for what purpose_ questions remained beyond our reach. Days passed, weeks even, without any answers. After nearly a month of the same routine we finally got our first glimpse of what they wanted us for…

000000000000000

_Another day, another torture session. _I thought to myself as I walked along the hallway with four Geth accompanying me. It was a small consolation that they had let me walk on my own after the first week here. It at least let me feel a bit more normal as I walked through the same plain white and gray hallways nearly everyday. I finally turned to enter into my room of horrors…that was until I ran straight into a Geth that blocked my path. I stepped back. "What?", I yelled angrily. The Geth only indicated further down the hallway with its rifle. I paused for a moment in surprise before walking in the direction the Geth indicated.

Some might say I'm a coward for not actively resisting the Geth, but I'd ask them how'd they'd like a rifle butt to the back of the head. I had resisted the Geth's efforts quite vehemently during the first couple days, but then I found it to be pointless. Simple resistance achieved nothing but getting me thrown to the ground with a few more bruises. I learned that lesson quick. So my resistance lied underneath the surface, memorizing the layout of every hallway I could, analyzing the security for any weaknesses, and, ultimately, planning our escape. Legate did much the same, providing the expertise to complement my creativity. He had also been on the station far longer; therefore he knew a lot more of the station's layout than I did.

So as we walked down several more hallways and entered a section of the station I had never visited I took in as much of my surroundings as I could. Finally we came to a large, heavily reinforced door. The door opened with smooth whir and the Geth pushed me inside before stepping out and shutting it behind them. I sighed in annoyance as I looked at my surroundings.

_It's like some kind of arena. _I thought as I took in the subdued lighting and odd landscape. The entire arena was covered in jutting rocks, hills, and crevices, providing plenty of places to hide. A flat, circular area lay in the center, completely exposed to the surrounding area.

The door whirred open again as another figure entered. I identified Legate's distinctive form instantly. "Any idea what's going on?", I ask.

"Affirmative, the Heretics have prepared a test of our functions.", came his reply. I could barely start to ask what kind of test this was before two small slits in the doors opened, dropping a knife, Geth Pulse Rifle, and five thermal clips for each of us. The center circle began to move downward to bring up the first group of 'challengers'.

"So what, just survive as long as possible? Or we just doing this for their entertainment?", I grumble as I strap on my equipment and attempt to figure out how to load the dang clip in the rifle. Suddenly my vision flares as what looks like computer code flashes through my eyes. Regular text appears next.

_OBJECT IDENTIFIED: GETH PULSE RIFLE…SYNCHRONIZING…_

My vision changes as the plain human vision is replaced with a heads-up display, displaying my weapons, amount of ammunition, and health status. An aiming reticule appears as I raise my rifle, giving it a good inspection as I try to find somewhere to insert the thermal clip.

"Negative, Geth do not have others fight for 'amusement'. They would only do so in pursuit of data.", Legate answers as he arms himself. I continue to grumble under my breath as Legate finally notices my failure at loading my rifle. He quickly strides over and loads it for me, before quickly showing me how to eject and load a new clip.

"Thanks.", I mumble as I stare back at the center elevator, hearing it begin its trip back up.

"We are pleased to be of assistance.", Legate pointed towards a section of ground overlooking the elevator shaft, "Alert, hostile forces likely present on lift, recommend moving to a better position."

"I'll follow you.", Legate runs off towards the selected ground, with me barely keeping up behind him. We quickly slide into cover just as the elevator reaches the surface, revealing a half dozen standard Geth troopers. My vision displays several stats on my HUD.

_ENEMY IDENTIFIED…GETH TROOPER_

_ARMAMENT: GETH PULSE RIFLE_

_LITTLE HEALTH OR ARMOR_

_ABILITIES: GETH SHIELD BOOST_

_RECOMMEND USE OF DISRUPTOR AMMUNITION_

_AUTHORIZATION?..._

We open up immediately. Legate easily slices down two with his rifle before the Geth find cover. I, on the other hand, only manage to fire off a dozen rounds, not surprising considering I only received this rifle ten seconds ago. At least I know some stuff about firing a gun and am not a total newbie; this would be hopeless otherwise.

_Short controlled bursts. _I told myself as I pop back up and fire a couple bursts at the Geth below. I manage to take one down before the Geth force me back behind the cover. Again I see my HUD flashing.

_AUTHORIZATION?..._

_That'd be lovely. _I thought as Legate fires off a few more bursts beside me.

_AUTHORIZATION RECEIVED…MODIFYING AMMUNITION…_

_What! _I look at the rifle nestled in my hands, watching as the blue hologram indicating disruptor ammunition appeared. _Cool…_ I smirk evilly and stand back up to help Legate, who still fired on the three remaining Geth. The first goes down just as I stand up. We focus our attention on the next closest to us. It also goes down fairly easily, however, the shift in our attention allowed the third to fire back at us. Most of the shots missed completely except for one, which hit me in my right shoulder. I went down with a yelp of pain. Legate jerked his head towards me for a moment before returning fire, dropping the last trooper. I growl in annoyance as I look at where the bullet impacted me, only to find nothing there but a big red welt lying underneath my shirt.

"The Heretics are utilizing stun rounds. They do not wish to damage our platforms.", Legate said as he inspected my shoulder.

"So…what's the point in that?", I yell from both frustration and the aching welt. "They let us shoot at them with live rounds and destroy their platforms, what's the point of that?"

"Geth platforms are easily replaced. The programs that they contain are not. A platform can be swiftly salvaged and repaired, while an organic platform can never be replaced once deactivated. The Heretics do not wish to permanently damage Makarov-Zander's platform."

_Well at least I know I'm not going to die._ I grumble as I push myself to my feet, noticing that the elevator has gone down for another load. _And just to think,_ I pop out my nearly spent thermal clip, _I could've been home right now, watching TV or running around like a normal teen… _I forcefully insert the new clip, _but nooooo…I had to be taken by some random Geth who decided to use me as their guinea pig. Can this get any worse. _I contemplated taking back that statement, considering that something always seems to go wrong whenever you say something like that, but frankly, I was too irritated to care.

Finally the elevator could be seen…only to want me to seriously take back my last thought. Another eight Geth troopers stood on the elevator, accompanied by a Geth Destroyer equipped with a Pulse Rifle and…

_ENEMY IDENTIFIED: GETH PRIME_

_ARMAMENT: REVENANT LIGHT MACHINEGUN_

_HIGH HEALTH, SHIELDS, ARMOR_

_ABILITIES: SIEGE PULSE, RADAR JAMMING, COMBAT DRONE_

_RECOMMEND HEAVIER ARMAMENT_

_Oh this is just great! _I rage as Legate and I fire down on the group below. The troopers easily manage to reach cover as our rounds bounce off their shields. _"As if this couldn't get any better!", _we duck back into cover as the Prime opens up on us. "They all have shields!", I yell to Legate.

"Affirmative."

"What are we going to do? We can't take all this on with only our rifles, we need something heavier!", Legate appears to focus on something else for a moment.

"Alert, two platforms are attempting to flank this position. We shall overload their shields. Addendum, Makarov-Zander can take down the platforms once their shields are disabled.", Legate says, head flaps twitching in…_anticipation_ maybe?

"Sounds good to me.", I reply, wondering how he can suddenly use Overload but deciding not to ask until we're out of this mess. Legate nodded and began counting down.

"Engage Heretics in 3…2…1…", Legate jumped up after the one. I quickly followed. An Overload hit the closest Geth's shields. A quick burst was all it took to bring it down. Just as I turned to fire on the second, thinking Legate about to do the same, I see him draw his knife and throw it at the second Geth. The slow projectile easily bypassed the Geth's shields and hit it in its glowing optics effectively destroying it. I stared at the dead Geth before dropping back to cover just as dozens of rounds from the main group peppered our position.

"Nice throw!", I say with a big smile, "Anything else you can do?" The two furthest flaps on Legate's head bent inward as if trying to imitate my smile.

"This platform's cloaking generator has been activated. Recommend Makarov-Zander distract the Heretics while we attack from behind." Both of us quickly reload our weapons while getting ready to move.

"Let's do it, but how are we going to communicate? They'll pick us apart if we get separated.", Legate's head flaps wave as we try to think of a solution. _Come on! Come on! There's got to be some way…radio, signaling, anything! _My HUD flashes again.

_SEARCHING…CONNECTION ESTABLISHED: PLATFORM 'LEGATE'_

_ENCRYPITING CONNECTION…CONNECTION READY_

_Huh, that is really starting to come in handy. _"_Hey, Legate, can you hear me?",_ I whisper, trying to see if his built in transmitter could pick up my signal.

"_Yes, Makarov-Zander."_, came the reply.

"_Excellent," _a wicked grin forms on my face, _"let's go."_ So we went, Legate started out first, cloaked and sprinting to get behind the advancing Geth. Meanwhile, I fired what shots I could before being forced back into cover by the group of five troopers and the two heavier Geth. I continued to pop up and down, trying to keep the Geth's attention on me as much as possible. I even manage to kill one and strip the shields from another, which quickly disappears behind a nearby rock, the action too quick for the other Geth to notice the loss and they were too focused on me to begin with. The gap between the Geth and myself began to get perilously small. I needed to move. _"Legate, I need to change positions, keep them distracted for a minute."_

"_Acknowledged.", _dozens of rounds accompany Legate's reply. Another trooper falls. The Geth turn as one to engage the threat behind them, completely ignoring me as I dash for the next set of rocks a few yards behind without a second glance. Unfortunately, the Trooper that had failed to appear in the main group chose that moment to appear as I barreled straight into it. Both of us toppled to the ground as my rifle skidded out of reach. The Trooper recovered first, managing to raise its rifle halfway before I tackle it. I grab onto the rifle, holding onto it as best I can while I wait for an opening to go for my own weapon. Then I remember the knife. I quickly draw it with my right hand and stab downward, only for the Geth's superior strength to stop my strike. Its other hand drops its gun just long enough to deliver a punishing punch to the stomach, hitting me with enough force to land me on my back. I struggle desperately as the Geth climbs over me and tries to bring its weapon to bear. I manage to twist my leg free before kicking the Geth off me. It staggers for a moment…the only moment I need to scramble to my rifle and finish it off. I quickly snatch my knife and dive behind my new cover, panting from exertion. There's no time for rest, though, as I pop up and begin firing again. _"Legate, I'm good to go."_

"_Acknowledged. Repositioning."_, Legate responds as he stops firing and disappears. It takes him a few moments to find a new position, but when he does, his rifle eagerly joins mine. The remaining Troopers fall fairly quickly, their shields not able to withstand the two-pronged assault, the Destroyer and Prime, however, are a different story entirely. Their shields are built to last and even with Legate's occasional Overload we've only managed to nearly bring the Destroyer's shields down, while barely making a scratch on the Prime. With one last concerted effort and my second-to-last thermal clip, the Destroyer finally goes down. The Prime, however, still stands and we don't have the clips remaining to take it down.

The Prime marches onward, peppering our cover with fire from its machine gun when one of us tries to move. It moves towards Legate's position, deciding to up the stakes a little as it fires a Siege Pulse at Legate's cover, destroying most of the rocks and sending Legate flying. _"LEGATE, MOVE!", _I yell as I empty half my last clip into the Prime, trying to draw its attention. It doesn't work. Legate barely has time to rise and start running before the Prime opens up, with real rounds this time. Two manage to hit his leg, sending him to the ground. _Oh no you don't! _I dash towards the Prime, who seems intent on finishing the job. Rounds fly from my rifle. My clip runs dry all too quickly. The Prime raises its Revenant…I spring onto the Prime's back, rifle discarded and knife in hand, before it has a chance to fire. I dig the knife into its eye, barely having time to relish my achievement before the Prime grabs me and tosses me off. I smack into another large rock before landing in a heap.

_This sucks_ I groan as I try to stand, my body protesting every movement. The ground shakes as I see the Prime move to me. It lifts me by the neck, using its other hand to aim its Revenant at my midsection. It seemed to study me for a moment as I notice a particularly prominent group of cables in the Prime's neck. _This looks important. _I jerk my knife out of the Prime's eye before stabbing it into the cable. A single bang rings out as the Prime manages to fire…

The Geth seems to stand still for a moment before releasing its grip and falling to the ground. I drop too, hissing from the new hole that had been made in my stomach. I see Legate drag himself so he can sit up against a nearby rock a couple feet away. He watches me silently as I gingerly manage to stand, taking a few steps before falling back over with a yelp of pain. The last bit of distance in the worst as I crawl beside him, my wounded stomach and abused body screaming for me to stop. I barely manage to sit up with a groan as I look around.

"We did it."

"Acknowledged."

"How do you think we did?", I manage a small smile, seeing the holed and bleeding Geth bodies.

"Exceptional.", silence reigned for a few seconds. "Makarov-Zander?", Legate said, turning his head to face me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, you risked non functionality to keep this platform operational. We are grateful.", he held out his hand. I grabbed it with a smile and shook.

"Anytime.", a loud whir announced the opening of the doors as our hands dropped. Dozens of Geth flooded into the room, some picking up weapons, others bodies, and finally a few came over to us. They scanned us both for a moment, assessing our condition as I smiled broadly at them. My eyes started to droop, exhaustion finally catching up with me. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was a status update on my HUD.

_STATUS CHANGED: MISSION COMPLETED…_

_SHUTTING DOWN BATTLE MODE…_

**00000000000000000**

**Let me know what you all think!**

**R&R!**


End file.
